The invention relates generally to power supplies for high inductance, low impedance loads, such as superconducting coils. The invention may be employed, for example, with field exciters for electrical machines and more particularly to machines with large field inductances such as superconductor machines.
High inductance, low impedance machines require high voltages in order to achieve fast field current response. The high voltages are typically only needed for brief periods and it is advantageous to avoid application of high voltages when there is no need to do so. Additionally, in some applications only a low dc voltage is available, and therefore there is a need to produce a high voltage for a load from the low dc voltage source.
Conventional phase controlled thyristor field exciters are heavy and relatively slow. There is a need in the art for improved arrangements for exciting electrical machines that include superconductive coils and windings.